Wild Blue Yonder
by Moonshifter
Summary: FINISHED FINALLY! No one knows what's going on with Amichan. The only thing that people know is that she is changing drastically.
1. Prolouge Tears of Blue

Ami calmly closed her book that she was studying from and looked up at the other four girls scattered around the table.

"I'm sorry guys. I need to step outside for a minute. The smoke from the fire is starting to irritate my eyes."

Everyone except for Usagi, who had her nose stuck into a manga, watched as Ami got up and walked outside, a few tears in her eyes that were unseen by anyone.

Rei's brow rose, "The smoke has never bothered her before…"

Mako put down her pencil and looked at Rei. "You know… you're right. I think I'll go check on her." She got up and went outside to sit next to Ami who had her feet dangling off of the porch. Rei and Minako went back to their various degrees of studying while Usagi giggled at her manga.

As Mako sat down beside Ami, she wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulders. "Ami-chan, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. The smoke was irritating me, just as I said." Mako didn't notice the tear run down Ami's face.

"But it's never bothered you before."

Ami brushed Mako's arm off of her shoulders and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears fall at their own will.

"Ami-chan…" Mako comfortingly put her hand on Ami's thigh, "Ami-chan, please tell me what's wrong."

Minako could hear the sobs from the table and looked out to see Ami with her head in her hands and Mako trying to calm her down, both silhouetted by the full moon. She poked at Rei, "Rei-chan…" after getting her attention, she pointed out at the two of them, "What do you think is wrong?"

Rei looked out at the and a worried expression became plastered on her face. "I don't know." They both got caught up in trying to figure out what was going on, but Usagi had yet to look up from her manga.

Usagi burst into laughter and turned to Rei. "Hey, Rei-chan… read this part, it's hilarious." She finally came out of her world and realized that they were looking at something outside. "What are you guys lo-," She leaned over and saw Ami crying. "Guys… what's happening?"

Minako shushed her slightly then Rei turned and whispered to her. "We don't know…  just stay quiet for right now."

They watched as Mako tried to coax an answer out of Ami. After a few minutes, Ami stood up and ran toward the front step of the temple, still in tears. 

Mako jumped up and started to follow her, then stopped, sighed, hung her head and walked back into the room. She got to where she had been sitting and slumped back to the floor, her head falling to rest on the table.

Minako looked worriedly at Mako. "Mako-chan, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." She didn't move her head from the table. "She just broke down into tears and then wouldn't say anything to me after."

Usagi sat looking at Ami's Calculus book that she had closed just before walking outside. "Ami left her stuff… who's going to take it to her?" 

Mako raised her head and looked at Ami's stuff. "I guess I can… I live closest to her."


	2. Dark Blue Skies

After Mako stopped by her apartment and dropped off her school things, she headed out to Ami's apartment to give her books back that had been left behind at the temple.  

When she got up to Ami's apartment she knocked on the door with Ami's books tucked under her arm. "Ami-chan… darling, please open the door. It's me." 

A voice not unlike Ami's answered back, but was screaming slightly. "I'll be there in a second. Hold your damn horses!" Mako blinked a couple of times and stuck a finger into an ear as if to clean it, trying to figure out if she had heard Ami correctly. . . Had she just cursed?

"Yeah, what do you want?" When Ami finally flung the door open, Mako's jaw hit the floor and complete and udder shock spilled over her due to the sight in front of her. Ami, Mizuno Ami, was standing in the door wearing skin tight leather pants and a tie front leather shirt that was not completely tied, effectively letting her breast be shown to anyone who dared to look. Her short blue hair had been spiked up with what seemed to be a whole jar of gel and she had a spiked collar around her neck. 

Mako blinked a few times with her mouth moving but no words would push past her lips.  

"What's wrong _honey_? Don't you like the new me?" Ami almost spat out the usually kind word that she called Mako by, looking up at her with a look that seemed to hold a hint of malice.

 Finally Mako gave up on speech and held out Ami's books to her. When Ami took the books from Mako, she stood there blinking for a few more moments. She then took a few slow steps backward before turning and running down the stairs at top speed.

After closing the door, Ami flung the books across the room, the Calculus book landing in a sink full of dirty water and her Physics II AP book landing underneath a sofa. She then walked over to the stero and turned on the radio and found a heavy metal station, pumping the volume up as far as it would go and started head banging to the music. 


	3. Sickly Green

               The next day on the way to school with Minako and Usagi, Mako decided to warn them about how Ami had changed before they caught up with her, just so that they wouldn't have as much of a surprise as she had the night before.

               "Mako-chan, did you take Ami-chan her books back last night?"

               She hesitated for a moment at Minako's question. "Yeah"

               "Was she alright?" Usagi looked past Minako with a worried expression.

               "Well… um, I hafta tell you something."

               "Tell us what?" they both chimed.              

               "Well, when I got to her apartment, she was wearing skin tight leather, a spiked collar and had her hair in spikes. And she was even cursing!"

               Both Minako and Usagi stopped walking and looked at her for a second, then broke down in laughter. "Ami-chan?"

               "Yes."

               "In leather and spikes?"

               "Yes."

               "Cursing?"

               "Yes."

               "You must have been imagining things Mako-chan…  Ami-chan would never do anything like that! She's to smart for it!"

               "But she was… I swear it! Why would I want to imagine things like that about my girlfriend?!"

               "We don't know Mako… but apparently you did."

               About this time, Ami walked up to them in her school uniform, hair just like it usually is. They continued walking and talking as usual except the fact that Minako and Usagi kept shooting glances at Mako as if she were in a straight jacket and bouncing off the walls of a padded room.


	4. Shades of Green

               That day at school, Mako noticed that Ami didn't seem to want to be with the senshi at lunch, unlike normal days when she would snuggle up against Mako while they ate.  In fact, earlier in the day, Mako had seen Ami talking to the school punks.

               After lunch, Mako was heading back to class when Ami walked past with the punk group, some of them murmuring taunts aimed at Mako. She heard a few things like "Karate Maniac", "Tomboy Bitch" and Ami chimed in with "Player". 

               The last one hit her hard, coming from Ami. She felt as if the air was being sucked from her body and she leaned up against the wall to attempt to regain it.  When Mako came back to her senses, she quickly rushed off to class and barely made it before the bell. The rest of the day, she hardly paid any attention in class and wouldn't talk to any of the other senshi, even at the study session that night.

               There were several things on the minds of the senshi at the study session. Not only were finals coming up soon, but Mako refused to say a word to anyone and the most shocking of it all was that Ami was no where to be found.

               Mako had her head laid on the table for a few minutes before Minako finally decided to try to get her to talk.

               "Mako-chan, what's going on?"

               Mako looked up, her eyes red and puffy, a few blurred spots on her notebook.  "I told you guys earlier and you didn't believe me."

               Rei looked over at Mako. "What is it that they didn't believe you about?"

               "When I went to return Ami-chan's books last night, she opened the door wearing skin tight leather, her hair in spikes, a spiked collar and she was cursing." Rei blinked a few times, not saying a word. "See!" she slammed shut her notebook and the book above that, shoving it into her bag. "You don't believe me either do you?!"

               She snatched up her bag and stormed out of the temple.


	5. Blossom of Emerald Hope

After leaving the temple, Mako went straight over to Ami's apartment, fighting back tears along the way.  When she got close to it, she could hear loud music emanating from Ami's apartment. The door was vibrating, she could feel the bass of it in her chest, but she couldn't understand a word that was being sang… if you could call that singing.

She got up to the door and knocked on it, almost injuring her hand from the vibration.  There was no answer so she knocked harder, skinning her knuckles this time. There was still no answer and the thought to break down the door became a serious idea in Mako's mind, but she decided against it, trying the handle before leaving.

After realizing it was unlocked, she opened the door and immediately got blasted by more heavy metal music. Ami was in the middle of the living room, in the same outfit as the night before, head banging to the "music" and apparently didn't notice Mako's entrance. 

Mako tried yelling over the noise. "AMI!" she couldn't even hear herself, so she walked over to the stereo and jerked the power cord out of the wall. 

"What the fuck?!" Ami noticed Mako standing next to the stereo, holding the cord. "What are you doing here? And why did you do that."

"First off, I'm here because I want answers. Second off, I did this," holds up the plug, "because you couldn't hear me over that crap and I refuse to compete with it."

She took the cord out of Mako's hand and plugged it back in, their ears getting blasted again, but Ami turned off the radio and went to sit down on the sofa, closely followed by Mako who stayed standing. "Answers about what?"

Mako blinked a few times, then raised a brow and looked at Ami like she was an escapee from the mental ward. "What do you mean 'about what'?" She made over exaggerated gestures to the outfit. "Shouldn't it be obvious?!"

Ami shrugged off Mako's comment. "So I've changed a little."

Mako gave off a startled look, then recovers quickly. "You call this a little? I don't think I've ever seen you in a stitch of leather," she tapped at Ami's spiked collar, "and a collar!"

"So I like spikes. Is it such a big deal?"

Mako looked at Ami as if she had three heads, then sighed softly. "What is it with this sudden change of personality and dress?" She sat down next to Ami on the sofa. "It is a big deal. You're like a completely different person." She looked down at her lap sadly and muttered softly to herself. "One that I don't know."

Ami finally got hit with a ton of bricks and looked at Mako, who seemed as if tears were about to spew forth. She took Mako's hand from her lap and held it in both hands. "I never thought that it would hurt you like this. The truth of the matter is, I got to the point that I was unhappy with who I was. All I did was study and fight all the time. I never truly had time to myself, or time for fun. I'm so sorry."

Mako didn't say a word at first, but then spoke softly. "Why did you call me 'player' earlier?"

"Aww sweetheart, I'm so sorry that must've hurt." she leaned over and gently kissed the corner of Mako's lips. "I dunno what came over me." She stared at Mako with a contrite expression. "Forgive me?"

Mako grined slightly from the kiss, but said nothing.

"I tell you what. To make it up to you, how about we go on a date tomorrow night. It's Friday and we're not having a study session. I'll pay."

Mako looked up and into Ami's eyes, a smile spreading across her face. "Okay. But you don't have to pay."

"No. This is my apology. I'm paying."

Mako's face lit up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

AN:

You get to thank my writing coach, ImmeBlue, and being doped up on four advil for this chapter.  You should read some of Imme-chan's stuff… she's another good Mako/Ami writter. I always enjoy her stuff.


	6. Murky Blue Waters

Mako was sitting on her sofa working on her math homework when the phone rang.  She calmly put down her pen and closed her book before picking up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Mako-chan. It's Minako"

"Oh, hey Minako-chan, what's up?" 

"I was just wondering if you're okay. We got really worried about you when you left the study session yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I went over to Ami-chan's apartment after I left."

"Did she say why she wasn't there?"

"She was," Mako decided to choose her words wisely, "busy at home."

"Well what happened while you were there?"

"I just asked for some answers about a few things and we ended up setting a date for tomorrow night."

"Really? Where to?"

"She's going to meet me over here at my place at 7 and we're going to go eat and then go to the movies."

"That sounds like something that you both need. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it at school. I figured you didn't really want to talk to us after yesterday."

Mako looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 6:17. "Oh, hey, Minako-chan. I hate to cut this short but I need to go get ready. I'll talk to you on Monday, kay?"

"Sure Mako. No problem. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mako hung up the phone and headed for the bedroom, clothes coming off on the way. She got to her closet and pulled out the classic simple black dress and put it on.

After taking care of clothes, she sat down in front of the mirror to put on some makeup.

When she finally got ready, it was almost time for Ami to get there so she went into the living room and sat on the sofa to wait, her math book still on the table in front of her.

At 7:32 Ami still hadn't shown up so Mako opened her math book and started to finish the problems she hadn't done before.

8:45: Mako finished the math work and put it all away, her heart beginning to realize the obvious and she started to get angry at Ami.

9:14: She finally gave up on dinner and went to the kitchen to find something to eat, still hoping that Ami would show up before the movie started.

10:38: Mako stretched out across the sofa, her blood getting pretty close to the boiling point.

The digital clock, which had been moved to the table, had just changed to 11:45 when Mako finally gave up. 

After changing she laid down in bed, attempting to sleep, but it never happened due to the anger toward Ami.  Mako ended up staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out a good reason for Ami to have stood her up, if there was such a thing. When a few minutes of brooding had passed, the door bell rang.

Mako laid in bed for a few more minutes as the doorbell began to ring more persistently. She finally got up and walked into the living room, flicking on a light and opening the door to see Ami in her leather pants but a different shirt, this one not quite showing as much as the last one, but still leather.

"Hey Mako-chan. You ready?"

Mako blinked a few times, not saying a word and keeping a calm expression on her face. She moved to where her body blocked Ami's entrance.

Ami looked up and down at Mako. "I suggest you put on a different set of clothes… preferably a pair of baggy jeans."

Mako raised a brow. "And why do you say that?"

"Because we're going out and I don't think you want to wear that to where I'm taking you."

"Who says I'm going anywhere at this time of night?  Besides, nothing is open now."

"Oh, you would be surprised."

The other brow joined in. "Really now?" 

"Yes."

"Why would I go out at midnight with someone who has just basically stood me up?"

"What do you mean 'stood you up' I'm here aren't I?" She started pushing Mako backwards into the apartment and closing the door behind them. "Come on, get some clothes on and lets go."'

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop pushing me! and where the hell were you earlier? We had plans dammit... Do you know how pathetic I felt sitting here waiting for you...I never thought you'd do that to me!"

"I was busy....I'm sorry, stuff came up. That's why I'm here I said I'll take you out, now I'm here to do it." She walked up to Mako and slipped her arms around her waist.  "Come on sweetheart, lemme make it up to you.. You'll love the place, I promise."

Mako still looked furious.

Ami snapped. "Mako, c'mon!"

When she saw her words only confused and angered Mako more she tried a new tactic.****

"Please Mako."

The pleading tones in Ami's voice started to work Mako's anger down, but not quite enough to make her give in yet. The look of indecision started to show on Mako's face and Ami caught onto it.

"Mako, I really think that you will enjoy this. And you yourself said earlier that I seem like a different person. I agree that I've changed a bit, but I don't want us not being as close to each other as we always have. Going to this place will give us a chance to get close again."

Mako started to think to herself. 'A chance to get close again? That could be a good thing… although, she did stand me up for our plans tonight… but she's here now.' The anger began to dissipate, but nothing could stop the hurt.

"So, what do you say Mako?"

She sighed softly. "Fine. Let me go get dressed."

AN:

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. My writing coach and I were having issues with it that took awhile to resolve.  I have a question for all readers, excluding my friends that already know.

Where are Mako and Ami going?

Answer me in review… I love reviews! ::glomps Cat's Meow:: I really love having regulars that aren't my personal friends that I force to read!!!   ARIGATOO!


	7. Wilted Blue Disaster

Mako was sitting on her sofa working on her math homework when the phone rang.   
  
She calmly put down her pen and closed her book before picking up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
  
  
"Hey Mako-chan. It's Minako"  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey Minako-chan, what's up?"   
  
  
  
"I was just wondering if you're okay. We got really worried about you when you   
  
left the study session yesterday."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I went over to Ami-chan's apartment after I left."  
  
  
  
"Did she say why she wasn't there?"  
  
  
  
"She was," Mako decided to choose her words wisely, "busy at home."  
  
  
  
"Well what happened while you were there?"  
  
  
  
"I just asked for some answers about a few things and we ended up setting a date   
  
for tonight."  
  
  
  
"Really? Where to?"  
  
  
  
"She's going to meet me over here at my place at 7 and we're going to go eat and   
  
then go to the movies."  
  
  
  
"That sounds like something that you both need. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to   
  
you about it at school. I figured you didn't really want to talk to us after   
  
yesterday."  
  
  
  
Mako looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 6:17. "Oh, hey,   
  
Minako-chan. I hate to cut this short but I need to go get ready. I'll talk to   
  
you on Monday, kay?"  
  
  
  
"Sure Mako. No problem. Talk to you later."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye." Mako hung up the phone and headed for the bedroom, clothes coming off on   
  
the way. She got to her closet and pulled out the classic simple black dress and   
  
put it on.  
  
  
  
After taking care of clothes, she sat down in front of the mirror to put on some   
  
makeup.  
  
  
  
When she finally got ready, it was almost time for Ami to get there so she went   
  
into the living room and sat on the sofa to wait, her math book still on the   
  
table in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At 7:32 Ami still hadn't shown up so Mako opened her math book and started to   
  
finish the problems she hadn't done before.  
  
  
  
8:45: Mako finished the math work and put it all away, her heart beginning to   
  
realize the obvious and she started to get angry at Ami.  
  
  
  
9:14: She finally gave up on dinner and went to the kitchen to find something to   
  
eat, still hoping that Ami would show up before the movie started.  
  
  
  
10:38: Mako stretched out across the sofa, her blood getting pretty close to the   
  
boiling point.  
  
  
  
The digital clock, which had been moved to the table, had just changed to 11:45   
  
when Mako finally gave up.   
  
  
  
After changing she laid down in bed, attempting to sleep, but it never happened   
  
due to the anger toward Ami. Mako ended up staring at the ceiling, trying to   
  
figure out a good reason for Ami to have stood her up, if there was such a   
  
thing. When a few minutes of brooding had passed, the door bell rang.  
  
  
  
Mako laid in bed for a few more minutes as the doorbell began to ring more   
  
persistently. She finally got up and walked into the living room, flicking on a   
  
light and opening the door to see Ami in her leather pants but a different   
  
shirt, this one not quite showing as much as the last one, but still leather.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mako-chan. You ready?"  
  
  
  
Mako blinked a few times, not saying a word and keeping a calm expression on her   
  
face. She moved to where her body blocked Ami's entrance.  
  
  
  
Ami looked up and down at Mako. "I suggest you put on a different set of   
  
clothes… preferably a pair of baggy jeans."  
  
  
  
Mako raised a brow. "And why do you say that?"  
  
  
  
"Because we're going out and I don't think you want to wear that to where I'm   
  
taking you."  
  
  
  
"Who says I'm going anywhere at this time of night? Besides, nothing is open   
  
now."  
  
  
  
"Oh, you would be surprised."  
  
  
  
The other brow joined in. "Really now?"   
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Why would I go out at midnight with someone who has just basically stood me   
  
up?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'stood you up' I'm here aren't I?" She started pushing Mako   
  
backwards into the apartment and closing the door behind them. "Come on, get   
  
some clothes on and lets go."'  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Stop pushing me! and where the hell were you   
  
earlier? We had plans dammit... Do you know how pathetic I felt sitting here   
  
waiting for you...I never thought you'd do that to me!"  
  
  
  
"I was busy....I'm sorry, stuff came up. That's why I'm here I said I'll take   
  
you out, now I'm here to do it." She walked up to Mako and slipped her arms   
  
around her waist. "Come on sweetheart, lemme make it up to you.. You'll love   
  
the place, I promise."  
  
  
  
Mako still looked furious.  
  
  
  
Ami snapped. "Mako, c'mon!"  
  
  
  
When she saw her words only confused and angered Mako more she tried a new   
  
tactic.  
  
  
  
"Please Mako."  
  
  
  
The pleading tones in Ami's voice started to work Mako's anger down, but not   
  
quite enough to make her give in yet. The look of indecision started to show on   
  
Mako's face and Ami caught onto it.  
  
  
  
"Mako, I really think that you will enjoy this. And you yourself said earlier   
  
that I seem like a different person. I agree that I've changed a bit, but I   
  
don't want us not being as close to each other as we always have. Going to this   
  
place will give us a chance to get close again."  
  
  
  
Mako started to think to herself. 'A chance to get close again? That could be a   
  
good thing… although, she did stand me up for our plans tonight… but she's here   
  
now.' The anger began to dissipate, but nothing could stop the hurt.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you say Mako?"  
  
  
  
She sighed softly. "Fine. Let me go get dressed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
  
  
Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. My writing coach and I were having   
  
issues with it that took awhile to resolve. I have a question for all readers,   
  
excluding my friends that already know.  
  
  
  
Where are Mako and Ami going?  
  
  
  
Answer me in review… I love reviews! ::glomps Cat's Meow:: I really love having   
  
regulars that aren't my personal friends that I force to read!!! ARIGATOO! 


	8. Blue Inspired Anguish

Mako opened the door to her apartment, Ami in her arms and Ami's puke oozing down the front of her shirt. She figured that the combination of the alcohol and the movement of the taxi had triggered the reaction. 

Mako laid Ami down on the sofa then pulled off her own shirt as she headed toward the bathroom. While grabbing a wash cloth she realized that her bra was slightly slimey from where some of the puke had soaken through. She pulled that off too before going back to clean up Ami.

In the living room, she helped Ami to sitting position, then sat beside her.  She gingerly started to wipe away the vomit as Ami stared back at her with a slightly dazed expression. Her eyes began to wander downward as Mako finished cleaning her face. After blinking a few times and realizing that Mako was topless, Ami reached out to run her thumb across Mako's nipple.

"What are you doing?!"

Ami moved closer to Mako. "You know exactly what I'm doing love." She leaned forward some more and brushed her lips against Mako's. "And you know you want it just as much as I do."

Mako pulled back. "No I don't Ami-chan! You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm trying to make love with my girlfriend. Come on! It's not like we haven't done it before!"

"That was before you changed! And you were never drunk!" Mako pushed Ami off of her as she stood and moved away from the girl. Turning around to chastise her girlfriend she noticed Ami wasn't moving and had her eyes closed. Mako's attitude changed drastically in a matter of seconds.

She rushed back over to Ami and shook her gently.

"Ami. You okay?" she shook her a little more harshly. "Ami! Wake up!" When Ami didn't open her eyes, Mako jumped up and ran over to the phone and dialed 911.

The emergency crew pulled Ami's stretcher out of the ambulance and into the emerency room. They directed Mako toward a desk to fill out some paperwork. Mako was shaking so badly at one point that she had to put down the pen and put her head in her hands to calm herself down. About 30 minutes after finishing and turning in the paperwork, Mako was looking at the floor with her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Mako-chan, thank you for bringing Ami here." 

Mako looked up to see Mizuno-san standing in front of her.

"Oh, hello Mizuno-san. How is Ami?"

"She'll be fine as soon as we wake her up. We pumped her stomach to remove all the alcohol she drank. She told me yesterday that you two had a date set for tonight. Could you tell me what happened?"

"She showed up late to my apartment, then dragged me off to a rave. After we got there, I couldn't control her at all."

Mizuno-san took in the information, nodding slightly. "Well, thank you for telling me Mako-chan. Listen, you look like you could use some rest. Go home and sleep."

Mako stood up, looking Mizuno-san in the eyes worriedly. "Can I see Ami-chan first?"

"I need to talk with her before she sees anyone. Besides, you really need to go sleep."

Mako hung her head slightly. "Arigatoo Mizuno-san. Please call me if any happens with Ami-chan"

Mizuno-san nodded. "Of course Makoto. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi Mizuno-san."


	9. Black and Blue Emotions

               After Mako left the hospital, Mizuno-san went to Ami's room and stood beside her bed, looking down at her daughter. She reached down and gently nudged her.

               "Ami, wake up please."

               Ami groaned softly, then opened her eyes a little. "Mom?"

               "Yes, it's me Ami. I need to talk with you."

               Ami sat up slightly in the hospital bed. "Mom, where am I?"

               "You're at the hospital. Mako-chan brought you here after you passed out."

               'I'm going to have to have a talk with that girl.' "I passed out?"

               "Yes dear, and I'd like to talk to you about that."

               "I passed out… what's there to talk about?"

               "The reason you passed out is why I want to talk to you. You passed out because you were drinking. Now, darling, I know that you're a smart girl, but I guess you just weren't thinking tonight."

               Ami exploded at that comment. "That's the whole fuckin point! Im tired of being the one to always think things through, analyzing everything. Im sick of it! I never had any fun."

               "I thought you had fun."

               "I was… until the hospital visit!"

               Mizuno-san blinked a few times, trying to keep her building anger in check. She spoke in a angry, yet calm tone. "Mizuno Ami… we are going home right now. As soon as we get there, you are going to your room and going to bed. You are grounded for a week because of all this. You will not leave the house except for going to school. After your cram school, you will come straight home and do your homework. When you are finished with that, you will clean the house until it is spotless. Do I make myself clear?"

               "Crystal."

               During the car ride home, there was a tense, deafening silence. As soon as the door to the apartment was open, Ami stormed to her room and slammed the door behind her. Mizuno-san sat on the couch and let a few tears escape her while wondering exactly what had happened to her beloved daughter.

               A few minutes later, Ami turned on her stero, cranking up the volume on the song _I don't give a damn about my bad reputation_. Mizuno-san got up and banged on Ami's door.

               "I told you to go to bed girl!" 

               Ami stuck her head out the door, the song still blaring.  "I am not a girl. I am a woman."

               "Well you sure as hell aren't acting like it. Now turn that music off and go to bed."

               Ami slammed the door in her mother's face and locked it. She turned and put her back against the door as the first few rays of light started to shine through her curtains. 'I still need to have a talk with Makoto.' Ami looked over at her stereo and turned down the music, then quietly opened the window and let herself out, taking the fire escape down to the street.

AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.  I've had finals for school, then as soon as I got out, I started working and im on the night shift. I haven't had much time to work on it.. the only reason it's getting done now is that it is now 3 in the morning. I got home from work 2 hours ago and have been working on this since then. A BIG thank you goes to Zanshin who, even though I was joking about it at first, wrote some stuff on this. Even though in it's original state it  wasn't to good, it gave me many many ideas and got me rolling. You might want to thank Haruka-chan, my girlfriend. She's the reason I didn't have free time while I was home. ^_~ love you tenshi! Expect a new chapter soon… I hope. 

(      )

 ^_^

|     |~~~~~


	10. Flowing Blue Water

As Ami reached Mako's apartment, the sun was about halfway over the horizon. She   
  
pounded angrily on the door until Mako groggily opened it and looked at her.  
  
"Ami-chan what do you want this early in the morning?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about last night."  
  
"You mean this morning when you got drunk off your ass and I did my damnedest to   
  
keep you clean?"  
  
"If that's what you wanna call it. Why the fuck did you take me to the hospital?   
  
Especially my mother's!"  
  
"Because you passed out and I didn't know what else to do? What do you expect me   
  
to do? Lose the only person I ever really loved? Huh? Is that what you wanted me   
  
to do?!" Makoto backed into her apartment and collapsed onto the sofa, allowing   
  
Ami entry. Ami shut the door after walking in. "The reason I took you to your   
  
mother's hospital is that I thought that would be the best one. So that you   
  
could have your mother watch after you and not people that you don't know."  
  
"Well, now thanks to the shit you pulled last night, I'm grounded for a week!   
  
I'm not even able to see you except for at school! What do you think of that?   
  
HUH?!"  
  
Mako sighed softly and looked up sympathetically at Ami. "Maybe that's what you   
  
need Ami-chan. I really don't know what's gotten into you, but I do know that I   
  
don't really like it. Maybe, just possibly, this could get you back to normal.   
  
Maybe that will get you sober again and get you back into some normal clothes."   
  
She reached up and gently touched the spiked collar still around Ami's neck and   
  
a sly grin crossed her face. "Although I wouldn't mind if some things stayed the   
  
same."  
  
Ami's glare softened a little bit and she sat down quietly beside Mako.  
  
Mako sat up and looked directly into Ami's ice blue eyes. "Why don't you tell me   
  
what caused all of this.... was it me?"  
  
"No darling, of course it wasn't you. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own." She   
  
took a deep breath. "I've always pushed myself too hard to be the smartest I can   
  
be, and it's worked. But I realized that my life was nothing but books and   
  
knowledge. Thinking and rationalizing. I needed something different. Something   
  
fun. Something that none of my friends ever expected."  
  
"Certainly didn't expect this." Mako reached over and gently pulled the leather   
  
jacket off of Ami's back, a light blue tank top underneath, then reached up and   
  
pushed back her spiked hair. "Would you like some help to have fun? Without   
  
doing all of this?"  
  
Ami hung her head slightly. "Would you? Please?"  
  
"Of course I will." At that moment, the phone rang. 


	11. Blue Green Wishes

Mako and Ami both jumped, then looked at the phone for a moment before Mako reached over and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?"

The angry, yet worried voice of Mrs. Mizuno replied back. "Moshi Moshi, Mako-chan, I'm relieved that you're there. Have you seen Ami?"

Mako noted the lack of an honorable and looked across at Ami, who had a deer in the headlights look plastered on her face. "Um," she paused for a moment, "Yes Mizuno-san." Ami shot another hard glare at Mako, "She's right here. Why?"

"Because she's not supposed to be out of her room. But I guess that since she's with you, she can stay for an hour. But she better be home no later than an hour and a half."

Mako nodded slightly. "Hai Mizuno-san, Gotcha. I'll have her home, hour and a half max."

Mizuno-san let out a deep breath. "Thank you again Mako-chan. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around. Sayonara."

"Sayonara Mizuno-san." Mako hung up the phone and looked back over at Ami, who now wore a look of confusion on her face.

"She said that since you were with me, you could stay here for an hour, and be home within an hour and a half. That should give us just enough time to talk about how we're going to fix all of this." She picked up the leather jacket from the floor and tossed it to the other side of the room. "Now, how would you like to start?"

"Slowly?"

Mako smiled. "I kinda figured that one. Um... Clothes?"

"Fine with me." They both got up and walked into Mako's bedroom. Mako went directly to the closet as Ami sat down on the bed. "I really appreciate your help..... and your tolerance of all of this."

Mako, still looking in the closet for clothes that Might fit Ami, replied. "You're my girlfriend. of course I'm going to tolerate anything you do." She turned around with a knee length black skirt and walked toward Ami with it. 

"But you didn't have to deal with this." As Mako handed the skirt to her, she stood up and gently kissed Mako's lips. As she pulled away, Mako smiled softly and looked down at her blue haired lover. Ami looked back up at her and also smiled. "Thank you again." She took the skirt from Mako and started to change out of the leather pants she was currently clad in.

AN: Thank you to my fans that are slowly returning to read my fic. I appreciate your patience in time between my last two chapters. After ff.net crashed last year, my following crashed with it and even I lost interest in it. It is only because of a very long night as well as Cat's Meow, who, without my knowledge of being my fan, moved into my apartment with my roommate and I. I know that I have gotten very few reviews since the uploading of my last chapter, but I have the feeling that I am very close to finishing.... possibly in the next chapter. Again, I thank everyone for their support.


	12. Golden Oppurtunity

Ami twirled around, looking into a full length mirror, as a black dress flowed around her legs. She smiled and turned around to face her mother. 

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a great improvement from two months ago." She smiled beautifully at her daughter, who had improved from her previous condition. 

Ami blushed softly and tilted her head down a bit to hide it from her mother. "Do you think Mako-chan will like it?" 

"I'm sure she'll love it." 

Ami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just as she had calmed down, the door bell rang and she jumped almost five feet. Mizuno-san put her hands down on Ami's shoulders and pressed down softly.

"Calm down. It's only your girlfriend. I'll get the door for you. Stay here for now."

Mizuno-san went into the living room and opened the door. On the other side of the door stood Makoto, holding a large bouquet of lightly tinted blue roses, wearing a slightly tight fitting tuxedo shirt and pants, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Mizuno-san. By any chance would Ami-chan be ready?

"Yes, she is." Mizuno-san's smile was beaming. "She's in her room if you'd like to go get her."

Mako nodded and her smile grew. "Arigatoo Mizuno-san." She turned and went directly for Ami's room. After knocking softly on the door which was open slightly, she poked her head in to see Ami sitting with her back turned to the door. "Can I come in my love?"

She turned her head and smiled at Mako. "Of course you may sweetheart."

Mako carefully moved into the room and handed the flowers to Ami, her jaw dropping softly.

"My gosh, they're gorgeous."

"Not half as gorgeous as you are right now love. Happy Anniversary." She gently kissed Ami's cheek. "And if you want to keep the color in them, you might want to put some blue food coloring in the water."

"Thank you." She leaned over and pressed her lips firmly against Mako's. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now if we're going to keep our reservations, we better get moving."

Ami nodded, then lead Mako out of the room, put the roses into water and went over to her mother. "We're heading out mom." She kissed her cheek. "I'll be home by 12:30. Is that alright?" Mizuno-san nodded. "And would you put some blue food coloring in that water please, then put them in my room?"

"Will do. Have a good night. Happy one year girls. You two really make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you again Mizuno-san. I'll take good care of her." She grinned softly.

"I know you will Mako-chan. Now get out of here. I don't want you two to be late."

They head out of the door and down the elevator. "You're going to love tonight darling." Mako smiled down at Ami. "I just know it."

The doors of the elevator opened and Mako lead Ami out the front door just as a chauffeur opened the back door of a limousine.

"Mako-chan," Ami stared in amazement. "How did you..." Her voice trailed off slowly.

"Don't worry about that dear. Just get in and enjoy yourself."

The chauffeur closed the door after them and it didn't take long for Ami to cuddle into Mako.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see, but you'll like it." She kissed Ami softly on the top of her head. After a short ride, they pulled into Amoré Résal, an upscale Italian restaurant.

"My god Mako. You can't afford this."

She just smiled and lead her love in the front door. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed to the point that it was still possible to see, but enough to be highly romantic. 

They were lead to a secluded table on a balcony that overlooked the park. Ami couldn't believe the extent that her girlfriend had gone to for their anniversary and still wondered how it was possible for her to be able to pay for it. 

She was gently pulled out of her mind wanderings by Mako's hand being placed on her arm. "Are you alright my love?"

"Yes. Quite alright... Just greatly overwhelmed. Why such great lengths?"

"It's not really that much if you ask me. Not as much as I love you.. And besides, its not everyday that you get to have a year's anniversary." Ami blushed again as Mako took her hand and kissed the back of it. "And it feels so good to have my old Ami back." Mako let go of Ami's hand and reached under the table to pat a small bulge in her pocket.

They ate in relative silence between the two of them, there was soft music playing in the background and couples walking through the park, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. 

Just as they finished and the plates were being taken away, Mako took Ami's hand again, but this time, gently pulled her to her feet and pulled her close to her, wrapping her arms around Ami's waist. 

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Well, you wouldn't go through all of this trouble if you didn't, so I guess you do love me and all of my quirks." She smiled softly. "And I love you very much too."

"In that case..." Mako pulled away from the embrace slightly and reached into her pocket, only to pull out a small, black, velvet covered box. Ami bit her lip as Mako dropped to one knee and looked up into her ice blue eyes which were already starting to tear up. "Ami Mizuno," she opened the box to reveal a gold ring with diamonds in the shape of a heart and accents of white gold, "will you marry me?"

A single tear slide down Ami's cheek. "Of course I will Mako." Mako stood up, pulling the ring out of the case and gently placed it on her finger. Ami wrapped her arms tightly around Mako's neck and kissed her quite firmly, then slowly pulled beck. "Nothing would make me happier darling."

After dinner, the limousine driver took them back to Mako's apartment. As they got out of the limousine, Mako informed the chauffeur that he was no longer needed for the night and Ami stared down at the ring on her finger, lightly turning it around, trying to get used to it being there. 

Mako took Ami's arm and lead her up into her apartment. "Are you ready love?"

"For what?"

"I've got one more surprise for you, and you might want to call your mother and let her know that you're staying with me tonight." She opened the door to the apartment, lead Ami inside, then handed her the phone. 

Ami hung up the phone from talking with her mother smiling. "She said for me to call in the morning... She says she doesn't mind me staying out as long as I'm with you. She trusts you."

Mako was gently untying her bow tie. "Good... come on." She walked toward her room, Ami following. As Ami walked into the room, her jaw dropping once more. The bed was covered in blue rose petals and on the pillows were a spiked collar, two bondage bracelets and a heavy duty rope.

She looked over at Mako who had a wide smirk on her face, an identical one growing on her own. "What do you think I am Mako.... a freak?"

AN: Heya guys... I do believe that this story is finally finished after quite a long time. If anyone feels that I should continue with another chapter, please leave me a review and state so, and give me some ideas of what you think should happen. As for myself, I believe that I have done sufficient justice to the ending of the original concept of the story. This is Moonshifter. Adieu. 


End file.
